


Intrusion

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I shouldn't be allowed to drive for long periods of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is dropping something off at Emma's apartment and walks in on something she didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

"Yes honey, I've got it in the trunk and i just just left a message with her. I'm dropping it off now. I'll be home soon enough and we'll go over a more suitable design with the blacksmith. Love you too!" Snow White was on the way to her daughters apartment to drop off a sword at her husbands insistence. Emma wasn't comfortable with the idea of sharp objects in a confined area with an active 10 year old but she didn't have much say in the matter. Her parents found it necessary and who was she to argue. Snow White dearly loved her daughter and with time their relationship was becoming more that of a parent and child than friends. Magic had made it so that they were roughly the same age physically while actually being at least 28 years apart. An adult daughter took some getting used to.

She parked the truck and stepped out with a long, wrapped package and stretched. Driving wasn't her favorite thing to do. She looked up and noticed something very odd; there was a pair of pants hanging out Emma's bedroom window. Straining to get a closer look she heard a loud crash coming through the opening and decided taking her time may not be the best idea.

3 sets of stairs later there were a pair of shoes on the landing and the door was slightly ajar, out of habit Snow knocked anyway. No answer. Taking parental initiative she let herself in, there was nothing Emma would feel it necessary to hide. An interesting and somewhat chaotic scene met her as she closed the door. The fridge was open, there was a jacket flung over a chair, two pairs of socks scattered through out the room, a t shirt hanging precariously over the lamp and a muffled banging from Emma's bedroom. "Emma? It's me. I left a voice mail but you never called back." A loud thunk and a series of swears from the other side of the door were only just audible.

"I'll be right out, i'm sorting clothes so you'll have to forgive the outfit." Emma came out of her bedroom looking extremely ruffled, wearing a mans button down and a set of indecently lacy red briefs. There were red patches all along her neck and collar bone and she looked extremely uncomfortable. She'd been seen in less but something was clearly preying on her mind.

"Emma, why are there a pair of jeans hanging out your window. I don't think i've seen them before. Did you go shopping..." another series of crashes and a mans voice rang out from under the door. "Emma, have you seen my shirt? I can't find it." Emma froze in the act of picking up clothes and turned an unflattering shade of purple.

"Who's in there and are those your work cuffs?" Snow White was slowly piecing together and had just spotted the pair of handcuffs attached to Emma's wrist. She had a man in there and he sounded familiar but without a face she'd stay clueless.

"You do have my shirt don't you? Just come back to bed...oh, hello your majesty" said the barely dressed mad hatter now leaning against Emma's doorframe. Only an obscenely expensive pair of boxers and what appeared to be chocolate syrup were keeping him from being on display. Had the situation been different, Snow would have conceded that the view was fantastic but Emma's completely mortified expression along with the polite smile plastered across Jeffersons face had her a bit startled.

"Oh you have got to be kidding...Emma really?" exclaimed the schoolteacher. Emma just nodded and shot a glare at the smirking man. "Yes really. And don't even start lecturing me. I can handle myself."

"Lecture isn't the right word. I know you can handle yourself, him too apparently. I'm just surprised. Are you being safe, are you sure this is what you want, do your kids know, aren't you supposed to be at work, you aren't pregnant are you?" The words just streamed out in no particular order because giving real thought to it would have probably killed everyone in the room.

Jefferson had disappeared back into Emma's room for a moment and had returned zipping up the pants that had been previously seen airing themselves on the windowsill. He looked far too pleased with himself, he was a gentleman though and brought Emma a pair of sweats as well which she pulled on as fast as possible.

With sweats firmly in place Emma began answering the stream of otherwise slightly intrusive questions. "Yes we're being safe. This is exactly what both of us want. Henry and Grace both know and are thrilled. I'm on break, I am most definitely not pregnant and I really like having all of Jefferson's extremities attached so please don't tell Charming. I'd rather do it myself. My sex life is now a banned topic. As for your voice mail, I was otherwise occupied so I didn't get it. What's up?"

With the situation reasonably under control and all three parties at least somewhat dressed Snow could now get onto why she was really here. "Your father and I both think you need something to defend yourself with. You keep your gun in a lock box when you're not at work and you might not have the time to unlock it. Things are calm now but it'd make us feel better if you'd at least find somewhere easily accessible to keep this." She brandished the paper wrapped sword and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, fine, i'll keep it in my closet. Now I have 15 minutes left of my break so if you could be on your way i'd really appreciate it." muttered Emma, grabbing the sword and gently leading her mother to the door. Without another word the door was shut and Snow White was left alone feeling more than a little affronted but strangely proud. She'd let Emma tell her father when the time was right since she had a relatively clear head on the matter but that didn't mean her taste was the best.


End file.
